


Please Stop Saying That

by Just_All_Random



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Butts, Crack, Humor, M/M, you guys already know what this is about, “Seoho hyung has a big booty.”
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:29:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23507647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_All_Random/pseuds/Just_All_Random
Summary: Hwanwoong just really loves Seoho. And his body. And his...big booty...
Relationships: Lee Seoho/Yeo Hwanwoong
Comments: 6
Kudos: 57





	Please Stop Saying That

**Author's Note:**

> “Seoho hyung has a big booty.”  
> \- Yeo Hwanwoong 2020

Hwanwoong cupping his ass is no rare occurrence. At this point, Seoho’s uncomfortably used to it now—and by that he means, he knows he shouldn’t be used to it but he is perfectly fine with Hwanwoong touching his ass. Publicly talking about his ass though? Whole different story.

“Seoho hyung has a big booty,” Hwanwoong brazenly says.

All Seoho can do is widen his eyes with a stunned smile, taken aback by the comment because this is a live broadcast rated E for everyone to watch, and shocked because that comment was about  _his_ butt.

And apparently such a comment makes a riot on social media.

“Everyone’s talking about your big booty, hyung,” Hwanwoong says, scrolling through his phone in one hand, holding his toothbrush in the other. His words are all muffled and barely understandable due to the foamy toothpaste in his mouth he is currently washing out. Seoho sputters violently, trying not to swallow or spit his mouthwash onto the dancer next to him (though on second thought, he probably should have). Seoho finally spits his mouthwash into the sink, turning to shorter boy with a look of disgust.

“Stop saying that,” Seoho says, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

”What? That you have a big booty?” Hwanwoong asks, putting his toothbrush away and wiping his mouth with his towel. Seoho grimaces at the two words.

“Yes, please stop saying that.”

“Why not?” Hwanwoong pouts, giving the sad puppy eyes everyone knows never works on Seoho because Seoho is—according to Hwanwoong—“like an emotionless brick who holds no affection but was sculpted with a really nice body”. (Yes, those were Hwanwoong’s words.)

“Because it sounds weird and my butt is not that big,” Seoho reasons even though reasoning with a pouting Hwanwoong who wants his way literally does nothing.

“But there’s nothing wrong with having a big booty,” Hwanwoong grins mischievously as a hand cups and squeezes Seoho’s ass. The latter flinches before scowling down at the dancer.

“You are the worst, you know what?” Seoho shoots daggers from his eyes. Again, no effect on Hwanwoong. Seoho will get his revenge, he’s gotta. 

With no other idea coming quick enough to his mind, Seoho does the only thing that seems reasonable at this moment. He reaches down and squeezes Hwanwoong’s ass in retaliation. He feels proud to make Hwanwoong jolt with such a bright red tint of embarrassment on his face. It’s what he _deserved_.

However, this was a bad decision because everyone knows Hwanwoong never goes down without a fight.

“You bitch,” he seethes, a fire blazing in his eyes. 

And before Seoho knew it, he’s on the bathroom floor trying to fight a harmless but determined Hwanwoong, who’s trying to rip the singer’s shirt off .

**Author's Note:**

> If Hwanwoong had a Twitter he’d probably make a Seoho body/booty appreciation thread just saying
> 
> Also to justify that ending, Hwanwoong would most definitely undress his members in order to win a fight. End argument.
> 
> I’m gonna wake up tomorrow and regret making this but oh well


End file.
